Darks
by RyuMyu
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang ceria, namun bagaimana keadaannya katika Kyuubi meninggal?/SasuNaru/YAOI/SUMARY DULU/.


Hi minna!, perkenalkan saya author baru yang baru menjadi reader selama 3 thn. Selama 3 thn ini saya sudah membaca cerita yang bagus-bagus makanya saya ingin sekali mempublished fic ini. Karena saya ingin membuat cerita dengan pair dan karakter yang saya inginkan :D. Sekian sambutan dari saya, Happy Reading!

**WHEN DARKNESS CAMES UP **

**Disc: All chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto, tapi Naruto milik Baka-teme **

**Rated: M**

**WARNING!:IDE PASARAN,BL,AUTHOR BARU,YAOI,TYPO**

**PERKENALAN UMUR:**

**-Naruto 14 thn**

**-Kyuubi 17 thn**

**-Itachi 17 thn**

**-Minato 43 *tua amet **

**-Kushina 40 thn**

**-Sasuke 14 thn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Di Pagi hari yang cerah dan tentram **_

"NARUTO!" Teriak iblis yang mengacaukan pagi ini.

"Nghh.. Ramen.., mari kita menikah" Igau Naruto ABSURD

'_**WHAT?!, IA MAU MENIKAH DENGAN MAKANAN ANEH ITU?!' **_Batin Kushina langsung _down_, ga nyangka bakalan ngelahirin anak kaya gitu.

'_**APA?! JADI IA LEBIH MENYUKAI RAMEN DIBANDINGKAN GUE YANG TAMPAN INI?!' **_Batin Kyuubi gakalah _shock_ sambil pundung di pojokan.

"KYUUBI!" Panggil Kushina dengan aura setan.

_**GLEK**_

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuubi _sok_ cuek, padahal dalem hati udah komat-kamit berdoa sama dewa jashin biar ga dibunuh sama iblis yang satu ini.

"Cepat bantu kaa-san membangunkan Naruto!" Perintah Kushina, lari dari tanggung jawab

"Lo aja, males deh harus bangunin kebo kaya dia" Jawab Kyuubi masih bisa sempet ngelawan

"Baiklah, gue bakalan ngemusnahin pohon apel di bumi ini. Oh, atau mendingan gue-" Ancem Kushina ga berperasaan

"SIAP BOS!, gue bakalan bangunin Naruto!" Samber Kyuubi sambil keringat dingin

'_**Bagus' **_Batin Kushina puas.

"Anak pintar, hari ini lo boleh gamasuk sekolah sambil makan apel sepuasnya" Tambah Kushina ga mikirin hari ini Kyuubi ulangan.

'_**Bolos?, seharian Cuma makan apel doank?. Yes! Berkat lo gue bisa bolos Nar! Makin jatuh cinta sama lo deh' **_ batin Kyuubi ngeliatin Naruto dengan mata lope-lope.

"Gue kasih lo waktu 5 menit" Tambah Kushina _lagi._

"SIAP!" Hormat Kyuubi.

Akhirnya Kushina pun pergi meninggalkan kedua anaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Yeay!, Kushina udh pergi, jadinya gue bisa berduaan sama my lovely Naru-chan' **_Batin Kyuubi aneh.

"Naru-chan, karena lo ga bangun-bangun. Kayanya minta morning **kiss** boleh deh" Kata Kyuubi sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke Naruto. Dan-

"Mpph.." Mendengar Naruto terbangun, Kyuubi pun menghentikan ciuman ini.

"Pagi Naru-chan" Kata Kyuubi sambil masang muka _charming_.

"Nghh.., Kyuu-nii mau ngebunuh Naru ya?" Jawab Naruto ketus. Ga nyadar habis di kasih morning kiss.

**DEG**

"Kyuu-nii? Marah ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil masang muka meles

**DEG DEG**

'_**Gila, cantik banget dia' **_ Batin Kyuubi tambah deg-degan. Gimana ngga? Liat aja sekarang baju Naruto kancing atasnya sedikit terbuka terus rambutnya acak-acakan bikin kesan unyu. Ditambah lagi mukanya yang emang dari dulu imut. Ngebuat semua orang bakalan mengalamin hal yang sama kaya Kyuubi.

"KYUU-NII, MAAFIN NARU!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba sambil Nangis. Dia tuh khawatir banget sama Kyuubi karena dari tadi bengong terus. Jadi dikiraiin Kyuubi marah sama dia.

"Eh, lo kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi baru kembali dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Kyuu-nii marah sama Naru ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil ngirup-ngirup ingus(jorok)

"Eh, ngga kok. Naru-chan kan baik" Jawab Kyuubi sambil meluk Naruto

"Benarkah?, Naru sayang Kyuu-nii" Kata Naruto sambil ngebalas pelukan Kyuubi

"Gue juga" Jawab Kyuubi sambil mempererat pelukan mereka.

Sedangkan didekat pintu terdapat Kushina dan Minato yang melihat kejadian ini pun hanya bisa tersenyum, karena kedua anak mereka sangatlah akur.

"Sudah sana, cepetan mandi. Lo bau banget nih" Perintah Kyuubi sambil ngejek

"Iaaa, Kyuu-nii bawel nih!" Jawab Naruto sambil ke kamar mandi.

Dan akhirnya Kyuubi pun keluar dari kamar Naruto

**TAP TAP TAP**

"Wah, ternyata kalian berdua akur banget ya" Kata Minato seneng banget.

"Ia lah, namanya juga Kyuubi. Kakak terbaik di dunia.." Jawab Kyuubi muji diri sendiri.

MinaKushi yang ngeliat ke narsisan Kyuubi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Eh, sejak kapan kalian disini?!" Tanya Kyuubi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk MinaKushi

"Baru aja dateng, kan gue mau meriksa tugas yang gue kasih ke lo dan teryata kalian malah pelukan" Kata Kushina sambil nyebar aura lope-lope

Ngerasa ada yang ngga beres Minato pun terus berpikir keras hingga ia ingat kalau istrinya adalah seorang...

FUJOSHI!

Jangan bilang kalau dia—

"Ia" Kata Kushina ketus

"Ia apaan yah?" Tanya Minato kebingungan

"Gue mau ngejodohin Kyuubi dengan Naru-chan" Jawab Kushina dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar

"Te-terus siapa yang bakal nerusin keturunan Namikaze?!" Tanya Minato sambil mangap-mangap

"Deidara" Kata Kushina santai

"Dan Kyuubi, gue tau kok kalau dari dulu lu udh suka sama Naru-chan" Tambah Kushina _lagi_

"Engg-ENGGAK!, GAMUNGKIN GUE SUKA SAMA BANCI KAYA DIA!" Bantah Kyuubi dengan nada yang gugup

"Terus kenapa setiap malam lo selalu menjadikan Naru-chan jadi object mimpi basah lo" Kata Kushina dengan tatapan curiga

"Enggak tuh!" Sangkal Kyuubi sambil ber blush ria

"Sudah-sudah mending kita kebawah" Lerai Minato, gatahan juga kan setelah mengetahui Kushina nge jodohin Kyuubi dan Naruto sekarang dia malah harus ngeliat dua ekor monster berantem. Jadi mendingan di leraiin aja deh.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun kebawah

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RYUMIYU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ruang Makan keluarga Namikaze**_

"Ohayou Kaa-san,Ohayou Tou-san,Ohayou Kyuu-nii, Ohayou Semuanya" Sapa Naruto kepada keluarga dan maid nya.

"Ohayou Naru-chan" Balas Minato dan Kushina

"Ohayou Naru-sama" Balas para maid

"Ohayou Duren" Balas Kyuubi ketus, tapi penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Kaa-san Kyuu-nii manggil Naru Duren nih!" Adu Naruto kepada sang Kaa-san tercinta

"Habis memang kenyataan sih" Jawab Kyuubi ga rela disalahin

"Nggh, sudah-sudah ayo kita makan hari ini ada makanan kesukaan kalian" Lerai Minato kepada anak-anaknya.

"Wah! Ramen Dttabayo" Kata Naruto langsung semangat pas ngeliat Ramen. Kushina dan Kyuubi yang mengingat kejadian tadi pagi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. (Baca yang pas Naru ciuman sama Ramen)

"Terimakasih Kakashi-jisan" Tambah Naruto lagi.

"Kakashi makanan ku mana?" Tanya Kyuubi ketus.

"Ini dia Apple stu untuk Kyuu-sama, Sup kacang merah extra pedas untuk Kushina-sama, dan Fish&Chip untuk Minato-sama" Jawab Kakashi sambil mehidangkan makanan

"Untuk hidangan penutup terdapat Apple pie special untuk Kyuu-sama, Orange Parfait untuk Naruto-sama,Greentea Pudding untuk diet dan kecantikan Kushina-sama, terakhir Dragon Freeze untuk Minato-sama" Tambah Kakashi lagi.

"Terimakasih Kakashi, makanan mu memang yang terbaik" Kata Kushina

"Terimakasih Nyonya, saya ke dapur dulu" Akhirnya Kakashipun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Dan para Namikaze pun memakan sarapan mereka penuh dengan keceriaan.

Minato yang melihat keceriaan keluarganya, hanya bisa menikmati dan berdoa agar setiap pagi terus seperti ini. Tetapi tidak ada yang tau kapan semua ini berakhir. Kecuali Jashin-sama ehh—maksud Author Kami-sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RYUMIYU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semuanya, Naru berangkat dulu ya!" Teriak Naruto dengan begitu semangat

"Gue juga" Kata Kyuubi

"Eh, bukannya Kyuu-nii ga sekolah?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan

"Gue mau nganterin lo doank, habis itu main ke rumah Itachi" jawab Kyuubi

"Itachi-nii kenapa ga sekolah?, jangan-jangan kalian mau nonton kaset bokep ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka polos

**JLEB**

Serasa ada panah yang nancep, Kyuubi pun gugup, karena tebakan Naruto tepat 100%

"Engg-, ENGGAK KOK!, MASIH KECIL AJA UDH NGOMONG BOKEP-BOKEP GA JELAS!" Teriak Kyuubi gugup.

"Tapi, Naru kan udah mimpi basah" Jawab Naruto ga terima dibilang 'masih kecil'

"Emangnya object lu siapa?" Tanya Kyuubi agak penasaran juga sih.

"Miyabi" Jawab Naruto polos

"Oh-UAPA?, MI—MIYABI?!" Tanya Kyuubi _shock_

"Ia" Jawab Naruto sambil manggut-manggut

'_**TIDAK!, ADIK GUE YANG POLOS INI PASTI TERKONTAMINASI SAMA SASUKE YANG MESUM ITU!" **_Batin Kyuubi ga terima.

"Pasti yang ngajarin lu tentang begituan Sasuke" Tuduh Kyuubi penuh dengan aura membunuh

"Waktu itu pas Itachi-nii dateng ke rumah, Naru ngeliat Kyuu-nii sama dia lagi nonton dan bicaraiin Miyabi" Kata Naruto

Kyuubi yang denger hanya bisa mundung dipojokan, ga nyangka penyebab hilangnya kepolosan Naruto adalah kebodohan dia yang lupa ngunci pintu kamar. Sehingga Naruto pun harus jadi korbannya (intinya Naruto udh tau hal-hal begituan gara-gara Kyuubi dan Itachi).

"Ayo Kyuu, nanti Naru telat" Ajak Naruto

"Iya" Jawab Kyuubi masih pundung.

Akhirnya dengan Lamborghini Hitamnya, Kyuubi-pun mengantar Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RYUMIYU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Di Perjalanan**_

"Naru.." Kata Kyuubi memulai pembicaraan

"Ya?" Jawab Naruto

"Lo tau ga?, kalau sebenarnya gue sayang banget sama lo" Kata Kyuubi lagi

"Naru juga kok" Kata Naruto polos

"Kalau lo sayang sama gue, cium gue donk" Pinta Kyuubi

**CUU~**

Naruto pun mencium Kyuubi di pipi

"Bukan disitu, tapi disini" Tunjuk Kyuubi pada bibirnya

"Kyuu-nii.." Lirih Naruto sambil cemberut

"Kalo lo sayang ayo cium gue dibibir" Kata Kyuubi

"Tapi kan kotor" Kata Naruto lagi

"Udh ayo-"

**BRAK**

**Akhirnya terjadi sebuah tabrakan hebat.**

"KYUU-NII!" Teriak Naruto begitu melihat Kyuubi berlumuran darah.

"Naru.." Balas Kyuubi lemah

"KYUU-NII JANGAN PERGI!" Teriak Naruto panik

"Inget nggh kann nghh kalau sayang nrghh sa-ma guuehh haruss-"

Akhirnya Naruto pun secara terus menerus mencium bibir Kyuubi

"Shh, Kyuu-nii jangan bicara terus. Nanti tenaganya habis. Naru sayang sama Kyuu-nii kok. Buktinya Naru nyium bibir Kyuu-nii, please jangan pergi tinggalin Naru!" Isak tangis pun mulai meluncur dari bola mata biru Naruto. Bola Mata yang berwarna biru laut itu seketika mendung ditutupi awan kelam.

"Gueehh suka sssaaaammaa lo melebihiii rassssaaa suka sebagai saudara kandungghh, gueehh suka samahh lu sssebbagai priaa, nggh jadi berjanjiii sssssamaah gueee janganhhhh pernahhhh nangisssss lagiiii" Kata Kyuubi panjang lebar

"IA! NARU JANJI GABAKALAN NANGIS LAGI, KYUU-NII JANGAN PERGI! NANTI GAADA LAGI YANG JAHILIN NARU! HIKS" Naruto pun langsung menyeka air matanya yang terus-terusan mengalir

"SUKI DA! KYUU-NII!" Teriak Naruto Panik

Kyuubi pun merasa bahagia karena perasaannya selama ini akhirnya terbalaskan juga. Sambil tersenyum lembut dan sangat tulus, ia pun membalas "Dai suki dayohh... Na-Narutoh..." Akhirnya dengan senyuman yang tulus Kyuubi pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto...

_Sendirian_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RYUMIYU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto pun membuka matanya.

'_**Kenapa aku disini ya?' **_Tanya Naruto kebingungan

**SING**

Semua ingatan tentang kejadian tadi pagi pun terus terniang dikepala Naruto.

'_**KYUU-NII? APAKAH IA BAIK-BAIK SAJA?' **_ Batin Naruto khawatir

"KYUU-NII!" Teriak Naruto panik. Tubuhnya terus memberontak. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan hanyalah sang aniki tercinta.

"Hentikan semua acting bodoh mu itu" Kata Minato dingin

"TOU-SAN! DIMANA KYUUBI?, KATAKAN JIKA DIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA" Kata Naruto tambah khawatir

"KAU!, DASAR BOCAH PEMBUNUH, BERANINYA KAU MEMBUNUH KYUUBI!" Kata Minato makin menusuk

"Kyuu-nii masih hidup kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua akting mu dasar pembunuh" Akhirnya Minato pun menampar Naruto. Kushina yang melihat kejadian ini tidaklah menolong. Melainkan hanya diam ditempat sambil menangis.

Ia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, Tou-san dan Kaa-san nya sudah pasti akan sangat membenci dirinya. Ia juga tidak bisa mengelak. Memang benar, Kyuubi meninggal karena ia menolak untuk mencium bibir anikinya tersebut. Ia juga tidak bisa mengangis. Karena, ia sudah berjanji kepada Kyuubi untuk tidak pernah menangis lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyerah kepada takdir...

"Namikaze-san?" Tanya seorang polisi

"Ya?" Jawab Minato dengan nada yang sangat menusuk

"Pihak kami telah menyelidik, bahwa penyebab kecelakaan ini adalah rem yang rusak" Jelas polisi tersebut.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi" Usir Minato

"Permisi" Akhirnya polisi itupun pergi meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze.

'_**Jadi Kyuu-nii melindungiku?'**_ tanya Naruto sedih. Seharusnya yang mati adalah dia, bukan Kyuubi. Sekarang ia benar-benar pasrah kepada takdir. Mata biru yang biasanya selalu cerah, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sangat kelam. Mungkin, untuk selama-lamanya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RYUMU**

_**2 tahun kemudian**_

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama" Kata semua maid di kediaman Namikaze

"Tuan, makan malam sudah siap silahkan dinikmati" Kata seorang butler bernama Iruka

"Terimakasih Iruka, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi makanan buatan ero-jiisan" Kata Naruto dengan nada semangat. Tetapi Iruka tahu bahwa itu hanyalah acting belaka.

"Ya, silahkan tuan muda lewat sini" Kata Iruka sambil menuduk. Dan akhirnya Naruto pun pergi ke meja makan dan memakan makanannya.

'**Nghh Kyuu-nii, sudah 2 tahun kau pergi. Aku sangat merindukanmu'** Kata Naruto sambil tertunduk lesu.

**BRAK**

"Nghh" Tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh dari meja makan

'**Nggh, obatnya! Aku butuh itu!'** Akhirnya dengan muka pucat Naruto merogoh-rogoh saku celananya hingga ia menemukan sebuah botol berisi tablet dan meminumnya dengan cepat

"Hosh Hosh Hosh..." Setelah meminum tablet itu keadaan Naruto mulai membaik tetapi ia masih sesak nafas

"Naruto-sama! Anda kenapa?!" Kata Iruka sambil menolong Naruto untuk berdiri.

**SET**

Tangkis tangan Naruto dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat tangan Iruka berdarah

**Hening...**

"A, Ano..., Gomen.. Iruka-san aku tidak sengaja" Kata Naruto yang mulai sadar dengan apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Ah!, tidak apa-apa hanya luka kecil saja. Permisi Naruto-sama" Kata Iruka sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

'**Ke.., kenapa semuanya selalu meninggalkanku sendirian...'** Pikir Naruto

Beginilah kediaman Namikaze. Semenjak Kyuubi meninggal keluarga Namikaze yang biasanya penuh dengan keceriaan sekarang menjadi suram. Minato dan Kushina yang biasanya selalu ramah dan penuh kasih sayang kepada Naruto, sekarang lebih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan. Sedangkan Naruto yang mengalami masa remaja tanpa bimbingan dan kasih sayang orang tua malah menjadi anak pendiam dan telah menjadi seorang pecandu narkoba.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Naruto pun pergi menuju kamar. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Iruka. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat bersalah. Lalu ia pun berjalan menghampiri Iruka hingga tiba-tiba ada Kakashi yang berlari ke arah Iruka.

"Iruka-koi! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?!" Tanya Kakashi dengan wajah sangat cemas

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kakashi" Kata Iruka dengan nada lemah

"Anak itu.., bisa-bisanya ia melukai mu! Akan kubunuh anak itu! Pantas saja Kushina dan Minato-sama membencinya" Kata Kakashi penuh dengan amarah

'**Ja,jadi Kakashi-jiisan memebenciku juga?'** Tanya Naruto dengan penuh kesedihan. Padahal Kakashi adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih baik kepadanya. Sedangkan orang lain selalu bersikap dingin dan memandang ia dengan tatapan kebencian. Tetapi setelah mengetahui ini ia merasa ingin mati saja.

**TAP TAP TAP**

"Iruka-san bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apakah sudah membaik?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Kakashi dan Iruka

"Naruto-sama!" Kata Iruka yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto

"Maafkan aku tentang kejadian yang tadi, itu hanya refleks saja" Kata Naruto dengan nada menyesal

"Ia, saya tidak apa-apa kok" Kata Iruka sambil menahan sakit ditangannya

"Bagaimana bila aku antar ke rumah sakit?" Tawar Naruto

"Oh anda baik sekali, tetapi biar saya saja yang mengobatinya" Sambar Kakashi

"Kakashi.." Kata Iruka sambil menahan rona dipipinya

"Oh baiklah, sepertinya akan lebih baik jika kau diobati oleh ero-jiisan" Kata Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-dibuat ceria

**TAP TAP TAP**

"Oia, kalian berdua sangat serasi ya" Tambah Naruto sambil menuju ke kamar

**BLUSH**

Iruka yang mendengar pun langsung ber blush ria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RYUMYU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai dikamarnya Naruto pun langsung tertunduk

"Sa.., sakit.." Kata Naruto sambil memegang dadanya

"Nggh.., Kyuu-niih.., aku ingin menangis.. Tetapi aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah menangis lagihh" Kata Naruto sambil terus mengencangkan di dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit.

"ARGHH!, KYUU-NIIHH!" Sambil menjatuhkan barang didekatnya Naruto pun berteriak dengan sangat kencang

"Nghh.. mungkin obat itu bisa membantuku melupakan ini" Gumam Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Lalu iapun meminum obat-obatan terlarang itu dan terhanyut dalam kenikmatan yang fana.

Inilah sosok Naruto setelah ditinggal Kyuubi, sosok yang terus berpura-pura ceria seolah tidak ada beban dipundaknya dan rapuh seperti kaca...

**~TBC~**

HUWA!, Saya ngga nyangka bakalan ngebuat fic cacat kaya gini *nunjuk-nunjuk keatas*.Dan maafkan saya karena pair di chap ini KyuuNaru!. Untuk Sasuke bakalan muncul di chap selanjutya dan aneh ga kalau gaya bahasanya berubah dari santai jadi baku?, saya masih bingung sih tapi itu adalah cerita Naruto yang selama ini saya bayangkan. Untuk mengetahui fic ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak **REVIEW PLEASE.. FLAME JUGA BOLEH TAPI YANG BERMANFAAT YAH :***


End file.
